Eva Rintel
Eva Rintel (neé Flanning) is a main character in 90 Has No Secant, a novel of the Meshalutian Trilogy in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the wife of Rick Rintel and mother of Tom and Mandy Rintel. She is portrayed in the story as a 38-year-old Wall Street worker who periodically flies to and from New York. She is 5'8" and 158 lbs. Character bio Eva became involved in the stock market early on, and didn’t take too long to get successful. When she met Rick in college, she quickly grew attached to him. Her wealthy parents helped her arrange for her to marry Rick when his family initially objected to the idea. Constantly on Rick’s case about her desire to have children, they tried a few times, until Mandy was born. Eva quickly afterward helped Rick’s construction company use her funds to build her, Rick, and little Mandy a fairly large house in Louisiana - complete with an upper story and an attic. Meshaluta’s curse was on the Rintel family; but Eva knew of no such curse. She receives a warning dream of Hurricane Nekoda’s approach, because she married into Rick’s family. She grows to feel helpless to care for her family as she gets older, particularly in concern to Rick’s fading health. Her feelings are only confirmed by her being trapped in the airport during Nekoda. Her family’s true measure at that point depends on how well they can survive without her and without her money. Nekoda, having an ill sense of humor, sticks with the family long after the hurricane dissipates. Two years after the storm, Rick dies. Eva spends five years as a widow before finally dying in a plane crash. When she was trapped in the airport during the storms, a plane crash stirred things up. She learns from the Lumphars of Meshaluta and her curse. She also learns through interactions with Tim Lorgan and Cassie Manning of the lengths Meshaluta will go to in order to spread misery far and wide. At one point, Eva nearly sacrifices herself to save a young girl named Annabelle from being crushed by a falling TV set at the La Foe Airport. Personality Eva varies significantly in how she feels at any particular moment. It is clear she cares for her family a lot. However, she also tries to keep her feelings to herself - until forced to act by her environment. She seems bewildered by the odd behavior of those around her, which happens more frequently as the storm approaches. Her compassionate side reveals itself when she tries to figure out why Cassie is acting shy and violated. She illustrates strong detective instincts, in spite a general belief that many things are truly out of her hands. Professionally, Eva likes to put on an act like she is always confident and in control. Deep down, she knows this to be a lie. Development Eva is named after the character Evangeline St. Clare in the novel Uncle Tom's Cabin. However, her appearance was modeled after a JC Penney model from a catalog released in 2002. Her brown outfit was designed to create the impression that she had some degree of sophistication to her. As a character, she was given some of the least overall development - in spite how large her role is. See also * Rick Rintel * Mandy Rintel * Tom Rintel * Hurricane Nekoda * Meshaluta * 90 Has No Secant * Tim Lorgan * Cassie Manning Category: 90 Has No Secant characters Category:Characters